


Let Them Go

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goddess brought Gabriel back, they seem to be making up, Dean is unexpectedly jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Go

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel/Dean (Past)  
> Gabriel/Kali (Mentioned but nothing explicit)

He had been ecstatic when they'd discovered Gabriel was alive. Thanks to Kali, the Archangel was back, at full power and gorgeous as ever.  
However, after two weeks of waiting, Dean had started to realize the angel didn't seem to want to continue their relationship.  
It had been short, hot, but also...he'd thought it had meant something. At least to him, it had meant something. But Gabriel, his Gabriel, always went back to her. As always he was left alone.

...

So he decided to drop some very disguised questions, about what they had gone through, about their relationship. He wondered how the angel missed the bond they had, even he could feel it thrumming when they were close. Especially when he watched his angel with the Goddess, the bond howled his jealousy.  
It hit him sharply one day that his bondmate, his Angel, didn't remember what they had had. He watched as the Archangel turned Trickster wined and dined Kali in the human world. As he woo'd her and he felt like he was dieing.

...

As he sat there, in the shadows outside of cafe, he decided it was time to let go of his foolish hope. His gorgeous angel was gone, they'd only had three weeks together, but he'd fallen in love.  
He felt his eyes burn and carefully shut himself off from the link. It was something Cass had shown him with angelic bonds. This one though, it hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt.  
He turned to leave the cafe, a single tear dropping down his cheek, soul screaming at the absence of the very new bond. After all, he'd always been told. If you love someone, let them go.  
If he'd only turned around, he might have seen the widening of golden eyes, and his angel reach up and grasp at his heart in horror.


End file.
